From Dawgs to Demons to Dragons
by chaoss child
Summary: Ryoga wakes up to find himself in a Crater created By the battle between the Nermia Wrecking crew, King Saffron and his Warriors. Prequel to Dragon Squadron


Disclaimer: nothin's mine nope nope nope It's all belong's to other's yep yep yep

* * *

Ten years ago there was a war. Now wars have happened many, many times in our past. The World Wars, The Korean war, The Vietnam War and, also both the Iraq Wars are but some of the examples of our worlds turbulent history. Yet in my mind one war stands above these in the history books, The Belkan War.

The Belkan war started in the country of Belka. Belka was a former Soviet state that began to gain in military might in the years following the fall of the Soviet Union in1989. After the collapse of the Soviet Union many sailors, soldiers and airmen found themselves without a country to defend and set a drift in the face of change. A lot of these men and women sold their bodies and weapons to the highest bidder becoming Mercenaries. While others found love and hung their tools, weapons or wings up to start a new life have children and grow old. Yet Many more heard a call from the north were several KGB officials took control of the government of a small country called Belka. The sailors, soldiers and airmen who heard the call flocked to Belka's borders, bringing with them ships to Belka's Ports, weapons, tanks and, planes to Belka's Bases.

For many years the countries of the world turned there back toward the countries of the Soviet Union, In favor of facing a new enemy rising in the Middle East. About a year after the second war in Iraq, all eyes were violently ripped toward the eastern front. As Belka made a surprise attack shredding into her neighboring countries and, swiftly tearing their navies, air forces and army's to shreds. It was almost too late when the world got over the shock of Belka showing her fangs to them, but the allies with quick thinking rose to the occasion. It was hard at first but the allies forced a halt to Belka's Advance. It was just in the nick of time to for almost all of Asia was in Belka's hands only three countries in East Asia managed two hang on to their freedom Japan, Yuktabonia, and Ustio.

As the worlds shock wore off and the allied forces momentum grew. The Belkans found them selves losing ground until they where forced back to their borders where they continued to strike out at the world and advancing allied forces. The people in Belka's southern lands slowly grew tired of the fighting and town after town began to help the allies force the Belkan forces out of their homes. The Belkan army and air force unable to form a perimeter, found themselves constantly on the retreat.

On June 7Th of that year several squadrons of Belkan fighter bombers, where order by their government to drop eight nuclear bombs that would explode on a plain just south of the Waldrike Mountains barely ahead of the advancing allies. Yet for some reason only seven planes dropped their payload. The eighth was reported to have tried deserting and was shot down near the Waldrike Mountains by its fellow squadron members. The seven nuclear explosions wiped out whole towns and cities the fallout killing millions the Veriaac plains where now a barren nuclear wasteland with seven blast craters a permanent mark in the country side to show the cost of the war.

The world so shocked by the nuclear genocide committed by the government of Belka seemed to stop the war in its tracks. One by one the nations of the world threw down their weapons and agreed to stop fighting. The world fell into an uneasy peace for a time any way.

* * *

**From Dawgs to Demons to Dragons**

_(The rise of Dragon squadron)_

* * *

It is a quiet and peaceful morning. Seagulls circle over the ocean as they hunt for their next meal. The sun rising just above the horizon casts its rays of light through the morning mist upon the airstrip of Sand Island airbase just east of the Chinese coast. A lone Uh-60 Black Hawk sits on the tarmac. The transport helicopters rotor's spin while maintenance personnel go around giving the ground around the bird a final sweep for debris or anything wrong with the chopper that might prevent it from completing its mission. 

With his last checks done Jacob Thomson, also known as bear to his friends because of his sometimes grumpy personality and big build, cursed as he looked down at his watch, while muttering to himself about the values of being on time and cursing hotshot young pilots. Who in his mind thought the world waited for them. Jacob was interrupted from his great rendition of words young children should not use in front of there mothers by his co-pilot Franklin "wise man" Marks. Jacob stopped his thoughts of inflicting pain on fresh from A.I.T pilots to look at the figure in a flight suit running toward his chopper. Seeing the person he's waiting for Jacob begins his final take off checks.

Max Rivera the left side door gunner for the black hawk helped the woman inside the chopper.

"Alright Bear passenger secured lets get this show on the road." Rivera shouts over the roar of the chopper blades into the intercom of the black hawk. The roar of the blades grew a bit louder as the choppers blades began to rotate faster giving the bird enough lift to get off the ground. Rivera studied the person across from him as the chopper gained more and more altitude. He recognized her as one of the pilots that had been sent from Luke Air force base to Sand Island for advanced fighter tactics if he remembers correctly she was placed under the command of Captain Bartlett a veteran fighter pilot of the Belkan War.

Looking at her he could tell she was fresh from A.I.T. She was slender looked to be of Asian decent her hair was a deep brown and was cut in a page boy style she had a average size set of bre---- "Enjoy what you see?" the woman asked startling Max out of his train of thought.

Shaking his head with a slight chuckle at the woman's pensive face " Relax kid I ain't gonna jump ya. Name's Rivera, Max Rivera but most people call me Mad Max." Rivera held out his hand to the woman who looked at it for a moment before shaking it with her own

"Mines Kei Nagisei but most people call me Edge."

Rivera turns toward the ocean they were now flying over before turning back toward Kei

"So Kei what brings you with us on this fine trip?"

"I'..."

"Alright everybody quit the chatter and listen up," Bear calls out over the choppers intercom system, "Apparently there was an explosion yesterday afternoon that leveled Ho'o Peak in the Bayankala Mountain range. The explosion was deemed to have had the power of one hydrogen bomb, but there is no evidence of any fall out or radiation.

We have been asked by our friends the Chinese to investigate this matter. Apparently they wouldn't give Colonel Hammel a real explanation of why they could not do this themselves. So are orders are to fly to the site of the explosion and investigate the area. We've been order to use extreme caution with this one. That means Max I want you hot on that gun. The same thing goes for you Sam. We don't need to go down because some asshole with a shoulder mounted S.A.M decides he wants to take us out. Nagisei the reason your here with us is your the only one that was available that knows enough Chinese to be a interpreter. ETA is about three hours we will be feet dry in about twenty minutes."

"UUUUggggg my head fucking hurts where the hell am I now" Ryoga Hibiki groans and winces as the sound of his voice makes his head pound even more. The area around Ryoga looks almost like a nuclear bomb went off. Tree's were leveled or torn from the ground some were even on fire. Looking behind him Ryoga could see he was near the rim of a huge crater.

"Wait where's Ranma and the other's they didn't le---," Images started flashing through Ryoga's head. The fight, Xian Pu and Mu Su getting taken out by a blast of fire. They're screams of pain as they died, Ranma's mother and the utter look of shock as she was run through by a Phoenix warrior's spear, Genma's look of hatred and rage at the death of his wife, unsealing the Saotome techniques and going on a rampage killing the Phoenix warriors left and right, only to die as he reached Saffron. Ku Lon's Head crushed in the Phoenix kings grasp Just as she fired a Ki blast in his face. The sight of the old amazon's blood and brain matter as it seeped from between Saffron's fingers, the death of the Tendou Patriarch by millions of arrows as he stood in his traditional armor. His sword slicing through Kiima's neck removing her head merely seconds before the arrows consumed him like a cloud of locust. Ranma's scream of hatred as Akane was enveloped in flames. then forest as he had found himself back in the Jungle just out side of Jusenkyo right before a bright flash and then a shock wave hit him throwing him high in the air then nothing but black. Ryoga looks down in the crater that he realizes is the remains of what was once mount Phoenix. "I really don't want to do this but I have to check on Ranma I have to make sure he's alright besides there's been enough death today". His decision made Ryoga started down into the crater. Ryoga walked for hours searching everywhere for his pigtailed rival/friend the sun was just beginning to set and Ryoga was losing hope. When out of the corner of his eye he saw a flash of red under some rubble. Rushing over to the debris Ryoga started throwing rocks and trees off the large pile of rubble uncovering a Red haired girl he knew to be Ranma her face was covered in blood and she had scrapes and bruises all over her body. Her red Chinese silk shirt was so torn and shredded it barely covered her breasts not to mention her pants which could now classify as wash rags they were so ripped. Ryoga felt Ranma's wrist searching for her pulse before checking to see if she was breathing. Once that was done Ryoga pulled out a canteen first aid kit and started to clean and fix Ranma's Wounds. It was slow going cleaning Ranma's wounds. The sun had set by the time Ryoga had finished. The wound on Ranma's head had looked bad but thankfully it had just been a small gash and nothing to major. After Ryoga finished putting his first aid kit away in his pack he went searched for fire wood and started a small fire to keep him and Ranma warm for the rest of the night. After setting up his tent Ryoga gently picked up the still unconscious Ranma and set her gently down on his sleeping bag. Ryoga then went over to a downed tree where he could watch the entrance to his tent.

"How do I break the news to her and tell her that she's locked as a woman again, so soon after losing everything too. What will she do will it break her? Will she hunt for a cure? Well what ever happens I will stay by her side." with these thoughts on his mind Ryoga drifted off to sleep.

The next morning about an hour before dawn Ryoga woke up. He was once again shocked by the devastation around him. It took him a minute to reel in his shock and remember the previous day's events. Once he did he started to rush around breaking camp. Ryoga wasn't an idiot he knew that the reduction of Mount Phoenix to a crater would draw a lot of unwanted attention.

As if to illustrate his point Ryoga heard the sounds of Amazon hunting Parties as they made their way into the Crater. Ryoga went to wake Ranma only to find she was still unconscious and wouldn't be waking any time soon. Lifting the redhead out of the tent he set her on the ground outside. Ryoga broke the tent down and quickly packed it away. Shouldering his traveling pack Ryoga turned and looked down on Ranma's unconscious form then Giving off a sigh "ffffffffffffffffhhhhhhhhhhhhhmmmmm Well I guess I'll have to carry you for now." He said gently picking her up and putting her on his shoulder. Turning around Ryoga came face to face with the dragon prince Herb.

"Where are you going with my bride pig" Ryoga Jumped back startled

"I'm taking Ranma back to Japan where he belongs" Ryoga replied to Herb

Herb looked Ryoga up and down before speaking. "Hand her to me you are in no condition to fight and if we do you will die."

'He is right but I will not abandon Ranma to the likes of this asshole even if I have to die to prevent it' Ryoga thought to himself getting into a fighting stance. Out loud he yells at Herb," Fuck off you will never have Ranma he is my Friend asshole so I'll decide what happens to him, and that doesn't include you so back OFFFFF!!" Ryoga fires a sea green Ki blast at Herb the attack hits him in the side. Herb recovers from the blast and moves to hit Ryoga with his own Ki blast. Ryoga doesn't give him the chance picking up some dirt he throws it in Herbs face and eyes blinding him. Ryoga rushes past the dirt blinded prince who's scratching at his face trying to get the dirt out of his eyes and doing more damage than help. Herb finally snapped and let lose his Ki. This turned out to be a big mistake the sand in herbs eyes turned into little pieces of molten glass that turned his eye's to mush. Herb gave off a scream of horror and pain.

Nearby a hunting party of amazons are in the crater trying to see what caused the collapse of Mount Ho'o when they witness a bright flash of Ki and hear a dreadful scream just north of their position. They quickly ran toward where they heard the scream.

Hearing Herb scream in pain Ryoga was tempted to turn around and find out what happened to the dragon prince. Thinking better of it though, Ryoga picked up his pace moving as far away from the prince as he could get. Constantly looking over his shoulder and also making sure he wouldn't drop Ranma.

Bayankala Range Qihang Province China in a canyon approaching the Phoenix crater

Wise man looked at the scenery flying past the choppers wind screen and willing the chopper to not hit any trees after another close call with a tree that was higher than the rest of the canopy of the jungle wise had to ask bear one polite question.

"Hey Bear you sure we should be flying this fucking low I thought we had clearance"

"We do but it doesn't mean I want to be a sitting duck if there are any fighter jocks up here who wanta take a pop shot at us Wise."

"Alright if ya say so ETA to Target Five minutes" Wise says looking out the wind screen as the chopper slides a bit to the left and closer to the canyon wall to avoid another tree.

Mei lon looks on in surprise as the hunting party she's in charge of arrives in a clearing in the fallen tree's to see Herb the Prince of the Musk. Herb was walking around and cursing the name of the lost one the cause of more destroyed walls than any Amazon combined. When they approached Herb turned to face and then just collapsed. Mei Lon to gasps when she saw His eyes or more to the point didn't. Herb's eyes were gone just plain gone he just had two bloody holes in his head where his eyes should have been. Near by Mei lon saw a bucket and ladle grabbing it she poured some of the water in the bucket over his face and was startled when he turned into a woman before her very eyes. What had startled Mei lon the most was when Herb's eyes appeared to be restored in her female form.

Shaking herself out of her thoughts she pulls out a white bottle with the number 110 on the side and dumps it on Herbs head. Mei Lon turns and motions the rest of her hunting party to pick up the woman and then began the long walk home to the village. Images of herself being congratulated for her defeat and conversion of the evil musk prince to their ways floated around in her mind as the walked back to the village.

Bear looks out at the crater his crew by his side the chopper parked in a nearby clearing.

"Whoooooooooeeeee what the in the nine levels of hell did this shit." He says shaking his head the crater had to be bout five miles wide and six miles long and maybe a hundred to a hundred and fifty feet down. Trees were strewn about everywhere torn up from their roots like a giant had stopped by to pull weeds.

"Not sure what the hell did this bear but I sure as hell don't want to be here when it gets back." Wiseman says shaking his head in disbelief of the sight in font of him. "Yeah your right. Hey Nagisei get your ass back to the chopper and grab Sam tell him to bring the test tubes so we can get soil samples for the lab geeks back at base. Oh and take some pictures of the area that way our Intel guys can try and figure out what the hell happened here. Nagisei who was examining a little further down in the crater nodded.

"Yes sir" Nagisei yelled up to bear before rushing to the chopper.

Nagisei was about to take her hundredth shot of the area around the crater when she was shocked by a boy in torn clothes and carrying a girl with red hair on his back she came back to her senses when the flash on the camera went off taking the boy and girl he was carryings picture. This startled the boy who looked up and started moving in her direction.

Ryoga lost track of how far he had walked or how long but he was starting to worry about Ranma the jerk wasn't awake yet.

with all the running and bumps he'd hit while hiking through the crater should of woke the jerk up by now a flash off to his right caught his eye breaking him out of his thoughts further up on the craters lip he saw a woman holding a camera.

"Hey instead of gawking like some tourist come help me. My friends unconscious and I think should be awake by now" well at least I think he should be Ryoga grumbled to himself then looked back to the woman who was looking over shoulder and yelling at some one.

"HEY BEAR GET OVER HEAR WE GOT SURVIVORS AND ONE IS JAPANESE THE OTHER ONE MIGHT BE TO!!!!" Nagisei hollered behind her to bear who was just heading back to start the chopper. Seeing bear turn around and start running toward her motioning for Max and Sam to join him.

"Wise Start the chopper it looks like we got one that needs some medical attention!" bear ran back toward the two people pulling the girl from the boys grasp while Sam and Rivera helped the boy up the rest of the way out of the crater and to the chopper.

Ryoga was startled when the man took Ranma from his arms and was about to object when to other men grabbed onto each of his arms and helped him up the last leg out of the crater. As the two men helped him into the chopper the weight of the day before and today hit him like a ton of skyscrapers and as the chopper began to gain altitude Ryoga drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Authors notes: here is a prequel to dragon squadron for those wondering the back story of what came before anyway been a bit busy with life so havent been able to really sit down and work on something lately but I'll try to get back to Te Return of the Earth princess soon. hope ya guys liked This.

So as always if ya liked it:** Review **

If ya Hated it:** Review **

Want me to jump in a lake:** Review Then go smoke yourself.**

Just kidding about that smack yourself comment it was the evil chaos's child not me!


End file.
